


Thank you Fridget writers

by rozyk80



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fridget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozyk80/pseuds/rozyk80





	Thank you Fridget writers

I just wanted to say how much I appreciate all of the fan fiction writers. Especially my Fridget writers..I never thought they got their fair share on the show, so these stories have been amazing for me! Just wanted to let you know the fans are grateful and I hope you all continue to write stories about the, eventhough they're gone from the show. Thank you!


End file.
